


Scotty Gives You a Tour

by InkAndFig



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: NON-GENDERED READER, Non-Romance, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAndFig/pseuds/InkAndFig
Summary: Scotty give you, a new recruit, a tour while both of you low-key fangirl over each other's work.





	Scotty Gives You a Tour

**Author's Note:**

> kjs-s: Hi I'm so glad to hear your requests are open. I love your blog so much. Could i please ask for a scenario with Scotty giving a tour to a new recruit who is a fan of his work? Thank you so much.

“That wraps up your tour,” the quartermaster announced as she tapped at her PADD. You and the other two new recruits shuffled in awkward silence, exchanging nervous smiles in the foyer outside the turbolift.

After several moments too long, the quartermaster looked up at you all sharply.

“Next,” she announced loudly, as if there was a group of twenty before her, “you will be meeting your respective department heads who will give you a tour of your specific working areas and a briefing regarding your duties.”

The doors to the turbolift opened and on que two officers stepped out, smiling at your group.

You swallowed. One of them wore a red shirt and a belt bearing a phaser. He introduced himself to the young woman behind you and steered her off down one of the halls to your left. The other wore a blue shirt and a lingering scowl and led the man beside you back to the turbolift. When the doors to the lift opened another man stepped out: Montgomery Scott.

Your heart started hammering in your chest. You had read every single one of the papers this man had ever written. To say he was your hero was putting it lightly. And here he was, right in front of you, walking toward you, huge smile on his face, extending his hand –

“Montgomery Scott,” he introduced himself. “You must be Y/N. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“And you, Sir,” you said, snapping back to your formal training. How do you even begin to interact with someone so vastly intelligent?

“Scotty, please, everyone does,” he responded with a grin, falling into step next to you and leading you back down the hall the way you came earlier with the quartermaster. “How are ye liking the ship?”

“It’s awe-inspiring,” you said, hoping that your blush wasn’t too obvious. How could he be so friendly? It was moderately unsettling.

“I hope ye don’t mind,” he said suddenly, giving you a half-grin. “I read your article in the Federation Warp Journal last month. About making warp 10 within the next two centuries? Your theories… I’ve heard them postulated before but you’re the first person to make it actually sound doable. I was really impressed.”

“Oh. Thank you!” you said, immediately feeling relief wash over you. He’d heard of you before, which gave you something approximating equal footing. “I actually started thinking about it after I read your piece about trans-warp beaming. It’s a little old, but I thought that the same principles could be used to increase warp our warp factor in a safe manner.”

“Ye know, I was wondering about that when I was reading yours!” he exclaimed. “If it’s alright by you, I’d like to take you on your tour, and then maybe we can have lunch? Talk about your job, maybe talk shop too?”

You nearly grinned ear to ear.


End file.
